


Part 8: I have never

by Yagamisan



Series: Don't belong to anyone [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:02:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1620116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yagamisan/pseuds/Yagamisan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles doesn't want to go home, so he tags along with Mia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part 8: I have never

Danny always threw the best parties. Mainly because his parents didn’t have a lot of expensive or fragile stuff. Or maybe he had hidden all that away somewhere. Anyway, that meant he didn’t have to tell people to watch it all the time. He was relaxed and happy, and that made everyone else comfortable. Well, I would have been comfortable if it wasn’t for Stiles “master plan”. Now, I was sitting on the floor in the hall, not sure how to feel. I knew I had been a little too hard on him, calling him an idiot, but he was acting like one. My phone made a noise, it was a text message from Stiles.  
“Where are you?”  
For a self-declared detective, he was terrible at finding people. I replied with a simple “In the hall” and before long, he appeared.  
\- Mia, look, I’m sorry.  
He sat down next to me, leaning his back against the wall.  
\- I’m sorry too, I said.  
He put his arm around me, but this time in a more friendly way. I liked him better like this, when he wasn’t pretending to be shitfaced.  
\- No, you’re right, I am an idiot.  
I looked at him.  
\- You kind of are, I said.  
He stretched out his legs.  
\- Would you, though?  
\- Would I what?  
\- Would you do me?  
I shrugged.  
\- Not as a part of a master plan.  
He laughed and squeezed my shoulder.  
\- Good to know, he said.  
We went back to Allison and Scott who were now slow dancing, even though the music was far from suitable and Lydia was making out with the freshman she had been speaking to earlier. Stiles looked disappointed.  
\- She’ll come around, I said assuring.  
We both knew that was a lie.

Stiles decided he didn’t want to go home right away, so he followed me to the apartment. He was a little too excited to see “where that bastard lives”, and I had to tell him to shut up several times as we were making our way up the staircase. It somehow felt like we were breaking in, even though I had the key, and was supposed to view this as my home from now on. When we were inside, Stiles just walked around, looking at stuff and touching random things.  
\- It looks pretty normal for a psycho flat, he said.  
\- He’s not a psycho, I said.  
Stiles ignored me and started opening the cabins in the kitchen. He found the one containing liquor and grabbed a bottle without really looking at it. Not that it had mattered, none of them had labels in English.  
\- Want to get drunk and play truth or dare? he asked with a smile.  
\- You’re already drunk, Stiles, I said returning the smile.  
\- I know, but you’re not, and that’s not right.  
He brought the bottle into the living room and sat down on the couch, exactly where Peter used to sit. Seeing him there was weird, but nice. It was as if two worlds collided.  
\- So, sit down! he said and made a gesture towards the seat next to him, and let’s go!  
Instead of truth or dare, he decided we should play “I have never”. I tried to make him understand what a pointless game that was when there were only two people playing it, but he was persistent. I gave in and grabbed the glass he had poured me.  
\- Ooookay, he said and sounded like a game show host, I have never… cheated.  
He stared at me, expecting me to drink. He looked a bit disappointed when I didn’t.  
\- I’ve only been… not-single for a couple of days, I said, I haven’t had time to cheat.  
\- Fair enough, he said, your turn.  
\- I have never… stolen my parents’ porn magazines.  
He hesitated, but then he took a sip.  
\- But that was only before I got my own computer, he said and sounded quite offended.  
I laughed and took a sip of my drink. His eyes widened.  
\- Oh, he said, okay. Well, I have never…  
The game went on, and I managed to make his jaw drop a couple of times. I kept it general and avoided being too specific in my “I have never”s, and so did he, but suddenly he changed that.  
\- I have never wanted to have sex with Stiles.  
I looked into his eyes. Well, I tried to. I was pretty drunk. I didn’t drink, but he looked at me as if he expected me to. At last, I chugged the rest of what was in the glass. He looked surprised.  
\- Really? he said.  
\- Sure. A long time ago.  
He smiled.  
\- Glad you got over that!  
His eyes shifted to the floor and then back to me, then to my empty glass. He lifted the bottle, but that was empty too.  
\- We need more…  
He stood up but immediately fell down again. He was probably as drunk now as he had pretended to be before.  
\- No, I said trying to keep my voice steady, we don’t. We need to sleep.  
I stood up.  
\- I’ll get you some blankets.  
\- No, he said, I should go home.  
Gravity didn’t agree with him, as he tried to stand up again.  
\- Damn, he said, what does Peter keep in those bottles?  
I shrugged and bumbled into the bedroom to get him a pillow and a blanket. When I turned around, he was standing in the doorway.  
\- I hate sleeping on couches, he said.  
\- Fine, I replied, I’ll take the couch.  
He grabbed my arm and pulled me down on the bed with him.  
\- No, he said, we’re having a sleepover in Peter’s bed.  
He started laughing and I couldn’t help but to do the same. I cuddled up in his arms and we both fell asleep.


End file.
